


The Most Important Meal of the Day (and Occurring at Like 12 PM on Weekends)

by MintySkulls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I just wanted to explore it a little, If you can't tell Xigbar is blind in this, Late december of 2017 I think?, M/M, modern/domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySkulls/pseuds/MintySkulls
Summary: In which the decision between food and comfort is internally debated and Xigbar has a grudge toward the couch.





	The Most Important Meal of the Day (and Occurring at Like 12 PM on Weekends)

            Xigbar sighed and rolled over. This bed was a lot firmer than what he was used to. God, if that contrast of cold morning air and warm cheap faux-fur blanket wasn’t nice, though. He cracked his remaining eye open and turned his head to the rest of the apartment.

            Demyx leaned against the counter, donning an oversized t-shirt he got from a charity event back in college and boxers and staring down the stove as something sizzled. He absentmindedly tossed the spatula into the air and caught it over and over. He always had to fidget, whether if it was him tossing things, shaking his leg up and down, or chewing on something; he joked about how the momentum let him think. He was always kind of noisy when he did that. His mullet-mohawk thing was un-gelled and unsprayed, so it was simply pushed to one side in messy spikes and twists. Dammit if the bangs flopping in his face weren’t annoying him, though. If he decided to keep that way beyond bedhead it’d be pretty damn cute. He peered over his shoulder upon hearing the bed frame creak.

            Floor was clean, alright. Last time Xigbar was too tired to really recall his newish mental map of the place and wasn’t paying attention, he ended up falling over the couch. Xigbar was kind of a bitch and a half to deal with when he was grumpy and sulky from fracturing his wrist. Also, medical bills, so fuck that. He got better about avoiding that as time went on, at least.

            Demyx resumed watching the eggs sizzle, keeping his ears peeled. Xigbar did stupid stuff when he was half-asleep (and so did he), so he was going to make sure there weren’t any couches aiming to enact bodily harm on either of them.

            Debating whether comfort or hunger was a more powerful force at the moment, Xigbar rolled onto his back and pushed his hair out of his face. The hair invading every facial orifice was a common problem, it being a little over two and a half feet long.

            He almost dozed off again, but the pan clunking against the burner woke him back up. Ah, man. The dense, cool gel twin mattress under him was a compelling force, but the persistent grumbling from his stomach was stronger. Practically pushing himself out of bed with his legs and the arm under him, he begrudgingly stood on the cold fake-wood floor and picked up his pajama pants to put them back on. He contemplated putting his eyepatch on too, but he had nowhere to be and it wasn’t like _he_ had to look at himself.

            So, he padded out to the kitchen, running his hand along the bed and then pushing off from the little half-wall between the bedroom (which was basically enough room for a bed, a nightstand, and maybe a small desk) and the rest of the apartment. Honestly, the half-wall was kind of weird. Wouldn’t it just have been easier to add an entire wall there? Well, the apartment building used to house some offices, so it was likely where someone had their desk and privacy or something similar. Still, it was a little unusual that the landlord didn’t just replace it with an entire wall because that’d be something people would want. Oh well, probably made rent a little lower. The paint-job didn't feel the best, either.

            Demyx was humming some song Xigbar had never heard of or forgot about, turning the stove off and opening the very squeaky cabinet. The plates clattered against the counter as he turned around to grab the spatula and pan and shovel what smelled like scrambled eggs onto them.

            “Morning.” Xigbar mumbled as he leaned against the counter.

            Demyx grabbed the salt while leaning over and kissing him, replying, “Morning.”

            Reaching over for a napkin, Xigbar snorted, “Kinda weird for you to be up earlier than me on a weekend. Usually you’re passed out until, like, 2 PM.”

            “I was pretty hungry. I didn’t get to snack last night.” Demyx casually retorted. “I figured you’d be up soon, so I made you some eggs too while I was at it.”

            “Pretty out of character, but I ain’t complaining.”

            Demyx shrugged as he walked over to the balcony and slid the door open, saying, “Eggs are easy. You just crack ‘em, shuffle ‘em around, and let them sit there for a minute. The perfect lazy food if you want to feel like you accomplished something.”

            “Only the laziest of foods in your cookbook.” Xigbar snorted while he followed him, brushing his fingers against the door and then reaching out for the bench's arm.

            Shuffling over to the old backless wooden bench as well and plopping down, Demyx retorted, “But you eat it.”

            “But I eat it.”


End file.
